Inuyasha Poem Chronicles
by Kudos4U
Summary: Random Inuyasha poems.
1. Whatif

Poem 1: Whatif...?  
Princess Sango 

As Kagome Higarashi jumped down the well,  
She thought of things that should rot in hell,  
Whatif Kikyo was still alive,  
Whatif Shippo ran out of his nine lives,  
Whatif the Shikon shards were all found,  
Whatif Inuyasha go tsent to the pound,  
Whatif Naraku died,  
Whatif Sango cried,  
Whatif Miroku got sucked into his black hole,  
Whatif Inuyasha ran into a gray pole,  
Whatif Sesshoumaru died by Inuyasha's hands,  
Whatif Kagome never found that land,  
Whatif Miroku finally got his child,  
Whatif Shippo went wild,  
Whatif Lady Kaede never cast that spell,  
Whatif Kagome never fell down that well,  
Whatif Inuyasha got his wish,  
Whatif Shippo got turned into a fish,  
Whatif Sango and Miroku got married,  
Whatif Sesshoumaru got buried,  
Whatif Kagome never came back,  
Whatif Inuyasha started to slack?


	2. Inuyasha

  
  
Cool,  
Half demon,  
Has a friend,  
Has a half brother,  
Has a sword named Tetsusaiga. 


	3. Golden Eyes

Poem 3: Golden Eyes  
Princess Sango  
Golden eyes that want you to stay,  
Golden eyes you need to walk away,  
You always wander as you walk down the street,  
Why the vision of you and him sound so sweet,  
You want to stay,  
Though he'll walk away,  
Telling you that he like you and her,  
But you and him never were,  
You're in too deep,  
But the visions of you and him look so sweet,  
You're in too deep,  
But the mountain is never too steep,  
Golden eyes that want you to stay,  
Golden eyes you need to walk away. 


	4. You, Me, and Her

Poem 4: You, Me, and Her  
Princess Sango  
You leave me here,  
To go to her,  
The lies hurt me,  
It looks like we were never meant to be,  
Why keep playing the game,  
This is getting so lame,  
This love,  
Will fly away like a dove,  
Just choose already,  
We'll be ready. 


	5. The Cycle

Poem 5: The Cycle Princess Sango  
  
Kikyo said, "Come," Kagome said, "Wait," Inuyasha said, "Okay," And left without delay, So what will Kagome do, Sit around and wait, Oh no, she was going to find Kouga! 


	6. Miroku and the curse Kazana

Poem 6: Miroku and the curse Kazana  
Princess Sango  
Who knew about this curse,  
And I only know it's going to get worse,  
I don't want to die,  
Though all people can do is ask why,  
It's killing me slowly,  
And all people can do is flee,  
It looks like my bloodline ends with me,  
Why can't they see,  
All I want is a child,  
Then my life wouldn't be so daring and wild,  
Naraku's the one who did this,  
And his name makes me hiss,  
He's the one who did this,  
Though I won't let him win. 


	7. Sango and Kohaku's DeathRessurection

Poem 7: Sango and Kohaku's Death/Ressurection  
Princess Sango  
I don't want ot remember that day,  
When Kohaku was slain,  
He was too innocent and nice,  
And Kohaku was always quiet like mice,  
Kohaku was possessed in a trance,  
I didn't pay attention to that stance,  
Those red eyes haunt me,  
I wondered if he could see,  
I wonder if he tried to fight off the strand,  
Though he never took my hand,  
He doesn't remember me,  
Though I remember him,  
Now Kohaku is with evil,  
Naraku what have you done,  
What did I do to you,  
That made you target us,  
Sure we're demon slayers,  
But we never crossed paths,  
I don't like being caught in this web,  
Please let me out of this web. 


	8. Inuyasha, Goshinboku, Kikyo, and Kagome

Poem 8: Inuyasha, Goshinboku, Kikyo, and Kagome Princess Sango  
  
You placed me here, On this tree,  
  
With the arrow, It pinned me,  
  
I went into slumber, As you went into death,  
  
Then a girl came and woke me up, Was it really 50 years ago,  
  
No it couldn't be, But then again your sister is old,  
  
Branches have grown around me, And you were nowhere to be seen,  
  
So Kikyo died, And led Kagome here,  
  
Who woke me up, And set me free,  
  
From that old Goshinboku tree. 


	9. Kikyo and Inuyasha

Poem 9: Kikyo and Inuyasha Princess Sango  
  
Could this really be you, No it couldn't be,  
  
Your made of earth now, And people expect me to say wow,  
  
You hate me unlike last time, Though you still want to be mine,  
  
Kikyo why couldn't you have stayed where you were, And I'd stay here,  
  
We'd meet again, Though I don't know when,  
  
You can't plan in life, Even though you were my supposed wife,  
  
The trick was planned by Naraku, Or Onigumo you would say,  
  
You won't let me forget, Which means I can't forgive,  
  
It hurts Kagome too, When I go to you,  
  
Why can't you leave us alone? 


	10. Kagome and Inuyasha

Poem 10: Kagome and Inuyasha  
Princess Sango  
Inuyasha don't you see,  
You do have a choice between her and me,  
Will you choose Kikyo made out of clay,  
Or are you here to stay,  
Sure it hurts me,  
Though you don't see,  
I'll keep dormant,  
Though Kikyo won't,  
I wish wecould turn back time,  
So next time people won't ask why,  
Though unfortunatley we can't,  
So don't start to slack,  
She won't let you forgive and forget,  
Though I will cause I know the truth,  
Though is it really worth it? 


End file.
